Rain late afternoon - hope for tomorrow
by Erie Resh
Summary: One-Shot. Dedicada a escritora Rihannon na qual foi minha inspiração. É uma fic bem 'família'. Nunca tinha feito algo assim, principalmente com dois irmãos que, diga-se de passagem, não são muito unidos. Confesso que me surpreendi. Escrevi durante toda a madrugada. Espero que vocês gostem, pois para mim valerá a pena ter gastado uma noite de sem dormir.


Esses personagens não me pertencem. Fazem parte do anime Saint Seiya. Direitos reservados ao seu autor.

One-shot dedicada a escritoraRihannon que escreveu a fic Kanon x Thetis mais linda que li na vida. Essa one-shot é uma simples homenagem ao seu incrível trabalho.

Espero que gostem e perdoem-me os erros gramáticais.

**Rain late afternoon - hope for tomorrow**

Olhei para o relógio, 11:00 horas da noite. Já fazia muito tempo que eu estava 'preso' aquela escritório trabalhando. Era o meu turno e precisava organizar os arquivos. Durante todo aquele tempo após a derrocada do Grande Mestre, ninguém foi designado para dar continuidade ao serviço administrativo do santuário. Por isso havia muito trabalho a fazer, principalmente no que se refere à restauração de todos diários de trabalho dos santos. Toda a história do labor desses guerreiros estava ali, sendo devorada pelo envelhecimento do tempo. Diante disso fui incumbido dessa honrosa missão: Resgatar o passado. Não sei o que diabos tinha na cabeça daquela mulher quando me repassou essa tarefa. Mas, bem, diante das circunstâncias a escolha é compreensível, sendo eu e o Milo os únicos cavaleiros que restaram da última batalha. E entre mim e o impaciente, a escolha é lógica e rápida.

Maldito Milo.

Se não fosse tão inapto ao serviço eu não estaria como quem carrega dentro da cabeça explosivos. Estou tão fadigado e minhas pálpebras queimam muito. Me levanto da cadeira e começo a caminhar pela sala na esperança que adquirir mais um pouco de tempo que preciso para dar continuidade ao que estou fazendo, caso contrário nunca irei terminar. Eu sei que Thetis deve estar fazendo vigília por mim neste momento, já que acredita não conseguir dormir sem sentir meu peso sobe a cama. Por mais que eu a avise que não tenho horário para voltar, ela sempre completa dizendo que vai me esperar. Você sempre esperou por mim, desde quando trabalhávamos juntos para Poseidon. Sempre foi serena e suave, como a brisa marítima que atenua o calor do verão mediterrâneo. Assim você veio ao meu coração, trazendo alívio ao meu sofrimento. Mesmo diante de minha indiferença, você conseguiu atravessar minha 'couraça' e invadir, como o vento que vem do mar, meu íntimo refrigerando minha alma atormentada. Depois de tanto lutar contra meus medos, sob a ilusão dos velhos preceitos herdados durante minha vida no regime do santuário, já não havia mais resistência. Agora, passado tantas mudanças em minha vida, você foi a única coisa que permaneceu. Meu referencial diante desse novo mundo em que eu ainda não consegui me adaptar. 'Eu quero voltar para casa agora', esse agora é o desejo de um homem que levava uma vida errante.

Dou um longo suspiro enquanto volto a cadeira. Ao olhar a mesa encontro a terrível conclusão de que ainda falta muito para terminar a reprodução do diário em que eu me detenho atualmente. Fecho os olhos na tentativa de aliviar o cansaço. Sinto um grande peso, seguido após de um leve torpor. Escuridão suave e cálida de pensamentos.

Sem dúvida está um clima muito agradável de inverno. Estou muito satisfeito por estar em casa, finalmente. Pela janela as gotas de chuva desenham linhas que dão nova perspectiva a paisagem lá fora. Essas tardes chuvosas me trazem muitas sensações agradáveis e até algumas lembranças. É irônico como certas situações trazem a memória algumas pessoas. Nesse momento só consigo pensar em minhas recordações de quando eu era menino. Uma das minhas fortes lembranças era dos momentos em que ficava de castigo em um quarto onde não havia nada, além de uma janela que estava sempre trancada. De todas as privações recebidas, com certeza para mim a maior era a abstenção da liberdade, e a janela sempre iria fazer lembrar-me disso. Eu permanecia ali até o final do dia, estando livre no dia seguinte, isso para meu irmão era como a longa temporada de verão. Certa vez, em um de meus castigos, ele bateu na janela para chamar minha atenção como costuma fazer. Eu estava desanimado demais para olhar. Continuei com os olhos fechados e os braços ao redor dos meus joelhos. Não sei quanto tempo passou, porém em um dado momento senti um leve peso em minha cabeça e, ao erguer minha vista contemplei um rosto com riso astucioso e mãos que me ajudavam a levantar-se. Eu não sei como ele conseguiu roubar a chave da janela de nosso mestre, desejei perguntar, mas fui arrastado com muita rapidez para fora. As primeiras gotas de chuva já anunciavam o temporal que chegava ao horizonte. Foi uma tarde prazerosa onde nos divertimos muito nas poças de chuva.

"Eu gosto quando chove à tarde Kanon"-Ele disse. Eu não entendi naquele momento. Somente hoje encontrei o sentido.

A chuva deixa a tarde mais bucólica e nostálgica, você não acha Saga?

Se parece com meus olhos...

Ao longe escuto um barulho que me traz de volta a realidade. Quando me levanto da cadeira para saber o que está acontecendo, o barulho aparece mais uma vez. Ele vem da janela e sigo em sua direção para averiguar. Um choque toma meu corpo quando vejo quem está na janela.

Saga!

"Não pode ser" – Sussurro assombrado.

Não posso acreditar no que vejo. É um delírio.

Ainda mantenho meus olhos fitos nele. Ele estava ensopado pela chuva e exibia um radiante sorriso. Há muito que não o via sorrir daquela maneira.

O mesmo sorriso que fazia quando era menino.

A imagem gesticulou pedindo para abrir, mesmo atônito eu obedeci. Eu estava louco, com certeza. Ele pousou o antebraço no parapeito da janela e, sem desfazer o sorriso, falou:

-Está chovendo... chovendo muito, não é uma tarde magnífica Kanon?

Só o que consegui foi abrir a boca, nada mais. Minha mente estava tão branca quanto sua pele.

-Ela anuncia o advento de um milagre.

-Milagre...? –Finalmente voltei à realidade.

-Sim. Nike virá a terra para lutar ao lado de Athena. Será um momento muito crítico para essa Era, pois muitos deuses irão vir ao nosso solo desejosos em tê-la para si, entretanto Athena a protegerá, juntamente com o auxílio de poderosos guerreiros que se levantarão em sua defesa.

Ainda estava me sentido um pouco anestesiado, mas ainda consegui processar suas palavras.

-Então "Vitória" reencanará finalmente. Mas onde está a criança escolhida que irá receber a deusa?

Saga desvia seu olhar para escada que dá acesso ao meu quarto.

-Com sua esposa.

Mal podia acreditar no ouvi. Estava tentando me dizer que Thetis estava grávida?

-Chame-a de Nikita.

-Como?

-Nikita. Significa 'inconquistável', um prenúncio de seu futuro glorioso. Acredito que ninguém irá desconfiar de um nome tão comum em nosso país.

Era informação demais para mim naquele momento. Uma sensação desconhecida tomava conta do meu coração.

Despertei assustado por entre os papéis. Não sabia dizer o que soava mais alto naquele momento: Minha respiração ofegante ou os latidos dentro do meu peito.

Era um sonho. Muito real.

Saga estava revelando o futuro. Há muito que fazer...

Mas agora não posso me demorar mais aqui neste escritório, eu preciso ir, está muito tarde.


End file.
